Get a Room
by everdeenie
Summary: Future fic. After an enjoyable day together, Hiccup and Astrid talk and cuddle by the fire - only to be interrupted by, well, the rest of the gang: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout. After, Hiccup and Astrid spend the night together. Gets M rated in Chapter 2.
1. Couple, Interrupted

**I imagine them to be 20 – 21 here, probably like a few months after all the events of HTTYD 2 happen. All rights go to Dreamworks. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, and if I did, the TV show would show more established Hiccstrid. Haha, I hope you enjoy! This is the first chapter of two, and things are pretty T rated in this chapter. Next chapter will be smut. Hooplah!**

**Hiccup and Astrid are my OTP, and when I got this idea I decided to finally put one of my many fic ideas on paper (well, electronically). This is kind of my first real fic, so please please please review! Even if you want to tell me it's horrible and I should go in a corner and think about what I've just done. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks! :)**

It's a dark night on Berk, most in the village asleep. But there are those still awake, and out and about. Hiccup's laugh is unmistakably his, and Astrid's giggles are caused by none other than Hiccup as well. The young couple is gathered on the wooden bench by the fire that Gobber had once told them dragon stories around, years ago. When they were both still recruits, and when telling stories about killing dragons was still appropriate. The young teens had come here, munched on poultry and discussed killing dragons, once. What a long time ago it had seemed. Skip to a few years later, and the fire is currently roaring, warming the couple surrounding it. Astrid is sitting on Hiccup's lap, facing him as their laughs fill the night.

"You're an idiot," says Astrid in a joking tone, punching him in the arm. "You totally tricked me into going on a date with you today!"

"What?! It's not my fault!" says Hiccup, reaching around Astrid to rub the spot where she just punched. Astrid sitting on his lap makes them eye-to-eye height, but as soon as they stand up, they both know Hiccup will be plenty inches taller. Height difference should be added to the list of many things that's changed over the years. "All I asked was if you wanted to go flying with me. I didn't know we would end up spending the whole day with each other!

Astrid gives him a funny look, and looking straight into her eyes, he continues, "Doesn't matter, though, because I know you seriously had so much fun today. Because I'm the greatest boyfriend, ever," he finishes, smirking, then proceeding to rise up her wool shirt, he rubs the skin on her waist in slow, comforting circles.

"Whatever. I only had fun because Stormfly and I beat you in that dragon race," she snaps back, jokingly.

"Hey! We decided that it was a close one, and we wouldn't go crazy trying to figure out who actually won."

"Okay, okay… but we all know the fearless team of Astrid & Stormfly won that close call regardless."

Still rubbing her waist up to this point, he wraps his arms around her and suddenly pulls her in closer, and guides his mouth to her ear.

"You sure about that?" he whispers.

"Definitely, definitely sure," she snaps instantly, determined to be invulnerable to his suave at times like these, "But don't feel bad, because like you said, I seriously had a lot of fun today. Because I spent it with you."

Hiccup pulls his head back to look at her, and she's so pretty – the way the fire lights up her skin, and the tint it gives to her blonde hair. He's so happy she made the choice over the years to keep her bangs more out of her eyes, because her eyes are an amazing feature. Astrid's eyes are icy blue, impossible not to notice, and when she's deeply staring at you, it makes you want to melt – hey, just like what she's doing to Hiccup right now. It's been a while since they spent a whole day together like this, since they've both been so busy. He just now realizes how much he really needed it, this time with her. How much she probably needed it, too.

Their lips are barely touching when of course – in barges Tuffnut and his tantalizing voice, shouting interruptedly, "Ew, get a room, you two!"

Behind him follow Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. "The gang's all here!" finishes Snotlout.

"Ugh," murmurs Hiccup, sentiment of the moment deflating.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't interrupt anything important, now did we?" taunts Ruffnut. Everyone who just walked in proceeds to take a seat with Hiccup and Astrid around the fire. It reminds Astrid of when the same people sat here as young teens who were still in dragon training, and she suddenly remembers when Snotlout said in this very spot that he would chop off dragon parts with his face. If they were still killing dragons, he'd still probably say that, because he's an idiot.

Oh, they're already here, why not just make the best of it? Sure, they ruined a precious moment with Hiccup, but they'll pay for it later. It's been a while since the gang was all together, too, and Astrid's going to spend some time with the friends that have been there since the beginning.

"Nooooope. Nothing important at all, Ruff," Astrid answers spontaneously, sliding off Hiccup's lap to sit on the spot next to him. She makes sure to look right at him and smirk. She still has her feet and calves stretched across his lap; the perfect tease.

"Well, that's good to hear," says Ruffnut. "Oh! Hey, Fish, tell these love birds what you found out today, since you wouldn't shut up about it around us earlier."

"Oh! Oh!" chants Fishlegs excitedly. "Guys, guess what I found out about the Book of Dragons today?"

"Whaaat, Fishlegs?" says Hiccup, his tone deflated and annoyed.

"THAT THERE WAS WRONG INFORMATION ABOUT THE GRONCKLE IN THE BOOK OF DRAGONS THAT I GOT TO CHANGE! In the Book of Dragons, it said that it was covered in spikes, which is obviously wrong! How did we not catch that before?! It's covered in bumps, duh. And I got to rewrite the information! I wrote in the Book of Dragons! I did! I did!"

Hiccup's mood goes from annoyed to admiring in an instant at Fishleg's enthusiasm for the Book. "That's actually really great to hear, Fishlegs," replies Hiccup, lightening up. He's honestly happy that dragon knowledge excites Fishlegs that much. Maybe the company of his friends isn't so bad right now, even if they interrupted on his and Astrid's moment.

Snotlout suddenly starts bursting out in extreme laughter. "GUYS…. GUYS! Don't you remember," he's choking back laughs, struggling to get his words across, "This very spot… don't you remember, years ago, Tuffnut said he would cut off every dragon's arms and legs… with his face! Gods, Tuffnut, you're such a fucking idiot!" Snotlout is the loudest and only laugh heard right now, and everyone else can't believe how stupid Snotlout is. A clang! is heard when a heavy metal helmet hits him in the face. Snotlout, with a frown and furrowed eyebrows, snaps his head to the direction of the thrower. It's Ruffnut's.

"You're the fucking idiot!" yells Ruffnut. "That was you who said that, you nimrod!"

Now, everyone bursts out in laughter, and it's Snotlout's turn to be the one not laughing. His eyes are wide in disbelief.

"Was that really me who said that? Man, I am a fucking idiot."


	2. Spending the Night

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry, this chapter might be pretty long! So I really hope it's worth it. Things get M rated here, and believe it or not, this is my first time writing down actual smut. Please tell me honestly what you think of the smut I've laid out here. Thanks so much. :)**

The night continues with more laughs and old stories. Each and every young adult gathered around the fire is truly happy to be with the people they are with now. These Vikings, who had grew up together, became teens together, changed the way the world viewed dragons together, and now became adults together; these Vikings truly appreciated the company of each other.

It's pretty late at night when everyone around the fire begins to disperse.

"Well, this was a really fun time, guys," says Tuffnut, the first to leave. "Aaaand I'm tired. So I should head to sleepy sleep right now. Night!" He goodbyes then exits, and then so does Ruffnut, saying she should head to bed too. Fishlegs is right after, and Snotlout decides to leave too.

Before leaving, Snotlout turns to Hiccup and Astrid sitting on the bench, and asks, "How long have you guys really been together?"

"Officially, or… ?" questions Hiccup.

"Uh, both."

"Officially, we've been together for 2 and a half years. But I guess we've been, unofficially more than friends for more than 5 years."

"Wow. That's a pretty long time. I don't even remember 5 years ago besides the whole Green Death thing… it's all just a weird blur," replies Snotlout, looking confused and amazed all at once.

"Those were the days, weren't they?" says Astrid.

"I feel stupid for saying this, but that's actually really cute," replies Snotlout. "You guys are really cute. It's really great to see you two happy together."

Hiccup and Astrid both smile a genuine smile. "Thanks, Snotlout," says Astrid with gratitude. "It means a lot."

When he leaves, Hiccup turns to Astrid and says, "Now, that's what you call maturity. That guy has really matured over the years."

"He has. Quite proud of the ole' Snot-Loutty," she smiles and continues, "Have we really been kind of together for 5 years? And actually together for 2 and a half years? You actually count the years."

"Of course. Can't ever forget the time that my gorgeous, dreamy crush Astrid Hofferson found out I was disobeying Viking tradition, severely injured me, and then kissed me. Best memory of my life." Hiccup laughs, remembering the start of it all.

"We're quite to romantic love story, aren't we?" she laughs with him, and continues, "But, c'mon, we get more normal as the years go by. Can't forget when we were 17, and we went dragon racing, and then had a picnic after. And we ended up kissing a lot. And when we stopped to get ready to head back to the village, I was acting as casual as always, and you almost had a fit, sick of the constant casualty and unestablished relationship. You finally manned up and asked the question you wanted to know the answer to: what we were. And we figured it out… and now we're here," she smiles at him and he smiles back, memories rushing towards the both of them.

"Thank gods I found the guts to say it." He leans in a gives her a chaste kiss, finding both her hands and interlocking them with his. When they separate, he says he loves her, and she replies that she loves him too. An exchange they've said many times, but it never loses meaning.

"Do you want to stay the night at my house?" he asks her. "Our parents are out on the fishing trip, of course, so you should totally come over. But only if you want to."

He squeezes her hands and smiles at her, and she responds with, "Okay, Hiccup. Spending the night with you actually sounds pretty tempting, so I'll take you up on that offer."

They set off and walk hand in hand to the Chief house. The whole walk there, Hiccup rubs the back of her hand with his thumb in slow circles. When they arrive, Toothless is sound asleep in the living room, Hiccup & Astrid having dropped off their dragons at their homes before their day ended. They go straight for Hiccup's room, and Hiccup begins to take off his armor. Without his armor, Hiccup really is resembled differently. Astrid likes to think that Hiccup has many sides to him; and when he's wearing his armor, he's the Hiccup swipes out his flaming sword, looking like a hero. In his armor, he's the Hiccup that battles dragon killers, and never gives up a fight. He's the essence of Viking. But, without it, he's the Hiccup that cares for dragons, sketches in his notebook, and when he gets an idea for an invention, can't stop thinking about it. Now, he's just a boy in his tunic, leggings, and boots. Astrid loves all these sides to him, and loves the fact that he has all these sides to him. She really, truly does.

Astrid ends up taking off her armor as well. She lets her hair down, letting it fall behind her back. Hiccup loves when she lets her hair down, and he tells her so. She responds with thanks, and they end up sitting facing each other on his bed.

"Hmmm, what are your intentions, Haddock?"

"Only what is okay with milady, dearest Hofferson."

Even now, he's such a gentleman. Astrid laughs, and leans in for a kiss, and as their lips lock Hiccup starts to lie down on his bed, Astrid following on top of him. She reaches down to take off his prosthetic and sets it on the wooden floor.

She separates for a mere second and says, "So it won't get in the way," before smiling and going back to paying attention to his mouth. Hiccup lightly bites her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and as her mouth opens he breathes into her. She snakes a tongue into his mouth, swiping it across his bottom lip first. His tongue finds its way into her mouth too, their tongues fighting for their place. It's wet and intense and Astrid has to breathe for air before continuing.

Suddenly, Hiccup separates from her and guides his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"Stop me if you don't like it, okay?"

She nods, and he proceeds to kiss across her jawline and down until he reaches the nape of her neck. He begins kissing the skin there, and then starts darting his tongue out to meet the skin on her neck. He starts sucking there, using the combinations of his mouth to please her. He raises her tight-fitting wool sweater so that he's rubbing the skin on her lower back with his thumbs in slow circles, and sucking on her neck all at once. It's a heavenly combination and Astrid purrs, enjoying what her boy is doing to her. Hiccup, feeling brave, reaches down and grabs her ass, gathering an excited ah! from Astrid. He squeezes her butt in his hands, enjoying the firmness of it.

"Hiccup, I swear, don't you dare stop touching me," she assures him. Hiccup smiles to himself, feeling accomplished for pleasing her, and goes back to kissing her. He moves his hands up and around to her front, under her shirt, touching and cupping her breasts from over her breast band.

"Hiccup!" she shouts desperately. Astrid's almost moaning now, wetness growing in her loins. She grabs his hands cupping her breasts and he separates his lips from hers. Astrid quickly turns them around so that Hiccup's on top, and moves his hands so that they're underneath the hem of her leggings.

"Hiccup," she says, tone in her voice desperate, "I need you to touch me. There. Now. Please!"

Hiccup gets a rush of accomplishment, yes, he gets to do this tonight! Every time she asks him to do this is more than exciting; to explore her womanhood and feel her wetness. He gets hard thinking about how desperate she sounded to have him touch her now.

"Yes, of course!" he responds, pulling her skirt, leggings, underwear, and then her boots, down and off her. He takes the time to marvel at her beauty. Her legs are open and spread for him, her creamy legs inviting. Hiccup's the only one to ever see her like this, and he hopes it stays that way. Astrid, the fearless warrior, and Hiccup, the only one she's ever allowed to view herself like this. He is so grateful.

"Astrid, you're so fucking beautiful," Hiccup marvels.

Astrid smiles, happy to have Hiccup, someone who makes her feel good about herself. He guides his right hand down her curls, and starts massaging her outer lips. His two fingers are rubbing her to warm her up, and he finally slides his index finger into her wet, slick folds. She screams his name, and, oh how Hiccup loves the screaming. Her walls clench around the thin digit, and he slides his middle finger to join it. She's as tight as he remembers, and he momentarily imagines his cock inside her, her walls clenching on his member. His dick throbs in his pants even more thinking about it. Astrid's panting now, and it's amazing for Hiccup to hear.

"Astrid, can you spread your legs more for me, baby?"

Astrid diligently obeys, spreading her legs even more, exposing her unmistakably pink folds to him. He begins to rub with his index finger while inside her, searching for that special spot. Astrid guides her hands south and begins tugging on his smooth, chestnut hair, with every muffled cry that escapes her lips.

"Ahhhn, Hiccup! Hicc –"

"Fuck. Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you pant out my name like that? So… desperate. And so hot." Hiccup confesses.

Astrid smiles and continues rocking against his fingers, sucking up every pleasurable feeling of his fingers inside her. Knowing how much he likes it, she doesn't hesitate to cry out his name. All at once, she's moaning, panting, and calling his name, and it makes Hiccup's erection grow even more.

Hiccup suddenly gets an idea. She's had her fingers in her before. But why not try something new? Like, say, putting his mouth on her. That would feel good, right? For the both of them.

"Astrid, honey, can I try something?"

"Mmmm…?" Astrid replies, far from the state of full sentences.

"Can I… Would it be okay if… If I put my mouth on you? It would feel good, I'll try my bes—"

Astrid's eyes widen at the bizarre, crazy… wonderful, heavenly, proposed idea. She wants him to try it. She wants to feel it.

"Yes! Yes! Hiccup, do it, please!"

Hiccup obeys and withdraws his fingers, then replaces them with his mouth on her. He takes his tongue and gives her pink lips a long, slow slurp. He plunges his tongue deeper inside her.

"Hicc - up! Yes! Yes! Oh gods, yes! Don't stop!" she's gasping for words, the feeling inside her unlike any other she's ever felt. With each gasped fraction of his name that escapes her lips, she tugs desperately on a part of his hair. Her boy – no, her man – is doing this to her. He is making her feel this insane, pleasurable feeling.

Hiccup uses his hands to open her legs even more to find that special spot – her pearl. His tongue finds it, and his whole mouth gloriously begins to suck on it, swiping out his tongue for occasional licks. Enjoying this new experience, he moves his lips across her, sucking and licking her all at once. Astrid, enjoying the new experience even more, is screaming parts of his name, and he can't help but find the fact that Astrid's a screamer makes her that much more alluring.

He continues sucking her, and Astrid screams, "Hiccup! I'm close! Oh, I'm so clo—"

He says her name across her special spot. "Astrid," he says, lips moving across her to correspond his words, and that does it for her. Screaming his name, she comes into his mouth.

"AHHH! Hicc -! Hicc – up!"

Hiccup withdraws his mouth from her, tasting her fluids and hoping that it's not weird that it turns him on. He wipes his mouth, having gotten a good taste of her. He revels in the moment, replaying her crazed orgasm in his head. He moves across the bed to lie next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She's trying to catch her breath, and moves to put her head on his shoulder.

"So, how was it, milady?" asks Hiccup.

"Fucking amazing," pants Astrid, "If you ever have any other ideas, do not hesitate to tell me."

Hiccup laughs. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

She looks up at him and smiles, her breathing recovered and normal. She takes off her wool shirt, the room suddenly becoming way too hot and sweaty. Hiccup can't help but realize that now she's only in her breast band. That's the only thing keeping her from being naked right in front of him. Whether she knows it or not, she is definitely teasing him to no end right now! Gods, she looks so fucking beautiful. Hiccup's pants seem way too tight as his dick gets even harder, and stiffer. So he can't help himself when he moves both his long fingers up her smooth stomach, and under her band, feeling her breasts. He cups both of the delights in his large hands, and then gives each a light squeeze. They feel … plump, and so right in his hands. He takes a look at her face, and he finds that her eyes are closed and her mouth is in the most adorable "O" shape. She murmurs muffled sounds, and motivated by her pleasure, he moves his right thumb across her nipple, causing her to moan. He takes both his thumbs and swipes it across both her nipples, hard and cold beneath his fingers. Aware of the heavenly, adorable sounds escaping her lips, he's enjoying exploring her immensely when Astrid moves to put her knee across his stomach, but touches a particular problem along the way. He withdraws his hands from her in shock, and she brushes across his hard, stiff, straight cock with her knee again. Clearly, Astrid's not in a state of awe anymore and has her mind set and determined on a different path.

"Hmm, I think we've encountered a problem," teases Astrid.

She reaches down and brushes his clothed erection with her palm, her fingers brushing around his balls. Fuck, thinks Hiccup. He closes his eyes and just wants her to have her way with him already. She starts rubbing his dick from above his clothes, and he can't believe she's teasing him like this. Astrid smiles a devilish grin, and reaches down to take off his leggings and underwear. As she takes off his boots, she can't seem to take her eyes off his eager erection. His clearly throbbing member is so stiff, and red. The last time she'd seen it, she wondered how it's size was ever going to fit in her. She thinks about how one day she's going to ride him into the ground, and how amazing that time will be. But, for now, she has to take care of him without riding. She wraps her small hands around his length and pumps once, twice, and Hiccup groans, eyes tight shut. He mumbles her name in a desperate tone. Astrid suddenly gets an idea. If Hiccup did it to her, she should give him the same pleasure, right?

"Hiccup, honey… can I try something?"

"Wha – What is it – Wait. Fuck! Are you going to - ?!"

Astrid wraps her lips around his head before he can finish his thought. Sure, she's never done this before, but she's heard and read things about it. It can't be too difficult. Astrid gets the idea to tease him by licking her tongue across his head, not fully taking him in yet. Hiccup yells her name and angles his head so that his chin is in the air; it's his turn to not be in the state for full sentences.

"ASTRID! FUCK – AHH – ASTRID - !"

Astrid finally takes mercy on him and dips her mouth across his shaft, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she can. She moves her mouth up and down his shaft, taking her tongue and swiping it across him, following wherever her mouth goes. Hiccup is panting and groaning, mumbling sounds he himself can't understand. He takes his hands and tangles them in her smooth, long, gold locks and tries to control himself with every breath he's trying to find.

He opens his tight shut eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend, eyes shut, more than half naked, hair cascading down her back. His girlfriend's pink, puffy lips are securely wrapped around his dick, sucking him off. The sight is unbelievable to see and Hiccup likens the sight to a dream. How did he get so lucky? He shuts his eyes again, feeling and enjoying her wet mouth move across his hard dick. He involuntarily bucks his hips forward, cock bobbing in her mouth. She moves her mouth with the bucks of his hips, tongue moving with it. She snakes her tongue across his shaft, making him go berserk. She goes as deep as she can before sliding him back out, again, and again, and again.

"Shit … AST – ASTRI – ASTRID!"

He's yelling odd fractions of her name, trying to find a steady breathing pattern. She discovers a twist of her lips across his length that makes him go crazy – and that's when he releases. He comes hard into her mouth and she withdraws, his seed spilling into her. He yells when coming, and Astrid swallows some of it, but can't seem to hold all of it. It tastes… weird, but yet sweet and… different. The fact that it comes from her boyfriend, her man, doesn't make swallowing it weird at all.

She keeps his orgasm in her mind, his piercing yell, and the rapidness of his wet release pouring into her mouth. Astrid rises from her position, and rests her head on his shoulder once more. Hiccup, still panting, kisses the side of her mouth.

"Now, how was that?"

"Fucking amazing. How are you so good at it?!"

She laughs and responds, "Guess I'm a natural."

"Which is a good thing for me," he responds. "Astrid, let's stay open to new ideas. It's done good to us so far."

Astrid laughs again, and says, "So I guess I made the right decision to stay here tonight."

"Well, I certainly think so. Not just for sucking my dick," replies Hiccup, smirk on his face apparent.

"Gods, you put it so bluntly. It feels so weird to say 'I sucked Hiccup Horrendous Haddock's dick'," she laughs lightly and continues replying, "And because I let you touch my boobs?"

"You forgot the Third. And letting me eat you out," he responds even more bluntly and smirking again, continuing, "But no, seriously, those parts were amazing… but now, I get to cuddle with you, and spend the night with you, and enjoy your company, because I looove you."

He finds his underwear in the mess of clothes at the end of the bed, puts it on, and then takes off his tunic. Astrid was right to take off her shirt, it's definitely too hot in here. He then wraps his arms around Astrid, holding her close.

"Looove you too," says Astrid, mocking him. "Aww, even in bed, you're sweet. Now aren't you just the sweetest vagina sucker ever?"

He laughs. "Guess you can put sex bluntly too. See, I'm not just some really horny Viking dude. I'm a sweet Viking dude too!"

"Except we didn't have sex. Not yet," she adds the last part on an instinct, not really thinking about her words, but just letting it escape her lips. It's a good tease, anyways. "And I love this sweet, horny Viking dude.

He laughs pretty hard at that, and pulls her in closer, arms securing her.

"Mmm. Tired, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, you better believe it! That… that was tiring. Fun, but tiring."

"Okay. Night, then?"

"Good night, Astrid. Love you," he says, kissing her neck.

"Love you too, Hiccup. Good night."

Tangled in each other, they both drift to slumber. Wrapped around each other in the bed, sleep becomes the final comfort of the night.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please have mercy on me and review. :)**


End file.
